The less we deserve good fortune
by Minerva67
Summary: Peyton/Rachel. Peyton was sure that luck was having a lot of fun with her. Written for a livejournal prompt:Karma.


**The less we deserve good fortune, the more we hope for it.**

Peyton blamed karma for all the bad things that happened to her. She was sure she had been a horrible person in her last life, a dictator or something like that. Because people whose last life was a butterfly or a Nobel Prize winner didn't lose two mothers in less than a year. They have a happy childhood, they grow up, they meet the man or the woman of their dreams and finally, die at the age of 99.

The only god thing in her life was Brooke and she screwed up even that because of a stupid guy. A guy who she didn't even really love, as she realized later.

And then, she found a shoulder to cry on in the last person she'd have thought, her ex-best friend's ex-worst enemy, also known as Rachel Gatina.

The redhead found her in the bathroom and instead of taking a photo and showing it to Brooke to have a good laugh; she asked her if she was okay. And she even sounded concerned. The blonde hated that Rachel was seeing her being so weak, so she got up and tried to walk way hoping she hadn't lost all of her dignity. She tried, because before she could take three steps grabbed her arm with a surprising strength and forced the blonde to look at her straight into the eyes.

"Just because Brooke and you are mad at each other doesn't mean we can't be friends, Peyton. You've been too lonely later, you need someone."

"Yeah, and you'd be that someone."

"I'd like to" Rachel answered quietly. "I'm not the bitch you think I am."

After an awkward silence Rachel let her go, but Peyton didn't move.

"So, you want to be my friend?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but if you end up dead or being cheated on don't say I didn't warn you."

Rachel laughed.

"This afternoon at your place, I'll bring a movie"

"_Pride and Prejudice_? I thought you'd prefer _Bring it On, _or something like that." Peyton said half joking.

"Very funny Blondie, but I love this movie."

"I bet you've read the book too."

"I have!" Peyton started to laugh aloud.

"What? I have!" She hit the blonde's arm playfully, but the laughing didn't stop. "Ok, you've asked for it." Rachel began tackling her and they ended on the couch, the redhead on top of her both laughing so hard they had to stop to catch their breath. It was then when they both realized of their awkward position and Rachel blushed and got off Peyton.

"I'll put the DVD on." The blonde said.

They had been watching the movie for half an hour when Rachel move closer to Peyton, their arms touching slightly. Peyton didn't say anything, and Rachel took it as a good sign.

By the end of the movie, Peyton's head was resting on her shoulder, she had fallen asleep and Rachel couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She was sure the other girl hadn't been getting much sleeping lately, and she looked really cute when she was sleeping. If Peyton knew the real reason why she wanted to be her friend... She'd freak out, and she wanted to gain the blonde's trust before confessing her true feelings.

She began running her fingers through the blond curls and then caressed her cheek softly, not wanting to wake Peyton up.

Meanwhile, Peyton only pretended she was sleeping, although she was actually shivering at the redhead's touch. It was soft and gentle, and she feared that if she opened her eyes it would lead to an awkward situation, and that was the last thing Peyton wanted right now. She had realized how comfortable she felt around Rachel, and how kindly the redhead acted towards her. She had never seen her with someone and not arguing with him, and now, the touching. Could it be that the redhead had feelings for her?

Suddenly, Peyton felt the other girl move.

"Blondie, wake up. The movie is over." The red head whispered into her head in a tone she would have sworn that sounded a little suggestive.

"What time is it?" She managed to slur.

"It's nearly seven, but if you're tired I can go" _I need to know if it's true or I'm only hallucinating._

"I don't want you to go." Peyton said nuzzling closer to Rachel. She could clearly hear Rachel's pulse increase. _She likes me_. Peyton was sure of that, but did she feel the same way?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Rachel could feel her mouth go dry. _She knows. Am I so obvious?_

"Well, I..." Her mind tried desperately to find an excuse. What could she tell, that she'd had a crush on her since she first saw her? No way. "Brooke" She finally said.

"Brooke?" _She wasn't supposed to say this!_

"Yeah, Brooke wanted me to keep an eye on you and see if you were doing alright." Peyton felt rage take over her.

"I don't know why it surprises me, it's always about Brooke. It's all about Brooke. You know, for a moment I thought you really cared that I was alone. Now I see how wrong I was." There were tears running down her face but she didn't care anymore.

"I think you already know where the door is."

"But I care about you!" Rachel's voice was soft but firm.

"How can I believe you?"

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, so she took Peyton's chin and looking straight into her eyes wiped the tears away with her thumb before leaning in slowly and kissing her chastely, barely touching her lips. She pulled away and looked at Peyton, whose eyes were still closed.

"You believe me now?" Instead of answering, Peyton crashed her lips again hers, this time in a more passionate kiss.

It was then, with Rachel holding her tightly, when Peyton realized that sometimes karma isn't such a bitch.


End file.
